


HBO War sketchbook

by bluewoodensea



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewoodensea/pseuds/bluewoodensea
Summary: assorted character sketches, done at speed. graphite on paper. december 2020–
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28





	1. McClung




	2. Dukeman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gift for [papersky_pencilstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersky_pencilstars)


	3. Liebgott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gift for [arromanches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehanne/pseuds/arromanches)


	4. Malarkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gift for [hellitwasyoufirstsergeant](https://hellitwasyoufirstsergeant.tumblr.com/)


	5. Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gift sketch for [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk)


	6. Perconte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gift sketch for [Anthrobrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthrobrat), in honour of the [Watch Thief AU](https://onelungmcclung.tumblr.com/tagged/perconte-x-dukeman)


	7. Roe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gift sketch for [youknowmyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowmyname/)


End file.
